Episode 8485 (23rd May 2019)
Plot It's Zak and Lisa's wedding day and Lisa starts the day off by feeding the pigs. At Brook Cottage, a concerned Diane tries to check up on Victoria to no avail. Leanna refuses to go to school because she fears she'll be ridiculed as she's Maya's former step-daughter. Diane refuses to take any of Leanna's nonsense and orders her to get off to school. Lisa tasks Sam with fixing the pig-sty fence and he gets onto it right away. Amy calls by the farm and asks Matty if he's heard from Victoria. Matty hasn't. Amy worries something's wrong with their friend although Moira tells her to leave Victoria for now. After Matty leaves, Amy informs Cain and Moira that she's going back to Belfast for a while to sort some things out. Outside the café, Brenda, Rhona, Vanessa and Pete discuss Maya abusing Jacob. The three woman insists its child abuse although Pete questions if Jacob is really a child. After Pete and Brenda get back to work, Rhona confides in Vanessa that she and Pete haven't been intimate since before her accident and she misses him. It's an hour until the wedding and Sam is busy fixing the pig-sty fence. Lydia instructs Sam to start getting ready so Sam leaves the job half-finished. Diane calls by the Mill and asks Aaron if he's heard anything from Robert or Victoria. Aaron tells her there's nothing to update on. David informs Leyla and Jacob that Maya has been suspended from work. Leyla insists Maya need to be fired although Jacob continues to protest Maya has done nothing wrong. Leyla believes Jacob is beginning to see Maya for what she is but Jacob insists he loves Maya and is upset that they can't be together. After Lydia sends Zak and Sam out of the house, Lisa comes downstairs in her wedding dress. Belle tells Lisa she looks beautiful then hugs her mother as a teary Lydia watches on. Cain wonders Amy is going to come back, commenting it would make things simpler if she didn't. Moira reminds Cain that Amy is Kyle's mum and is keen to be in his life so questions if he wants to deny Kyle of that. Rhona's plans for a romantic dinner are ruined when Pete returns to Smithy Cottage and is violently sick. The Dingles pigs have managed to escape. Belle and Lydia attempt to shoo the animals back into their pen without success. When Cain arrives to take Lisa to the church, Lisa orders him to lend a hand but he ends up slipping and falling face down in the mud. Lisa lifts up her dress and decides to sort this herself. Meanwhile at the church, the guests wait for Lisa's arrival. Sam assures a nervous Zak that she'll be here any minute. Liam, Bernice and Leanna call in past the shop to find out the latest on Maya. When Leanna badmouths Maya, Jacob labels her a stupid cow. Jacob declares he and Maya love each other and questions why nobody can see that. Leyla tells Jacob that if Maya feels the same way and acts on it, it isn't right. Jacob continues to insist it is then walks off. Lisa, Belle, Cain and Lydia finally arrive at the church and a mud-covered Cain walks an equally as mess Lisa down the aisle. Harriet begins the service and Lisa says her vows. Those in attendance struggle to hold back the tears as Lisa recalls how she first met Zak then states she feels joy as she knows she's got him forever, even though her forever might not be very long. Next, it's Zak's turn to say his vows but an emotional Zak walks out of the church. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, living room/kitchen and pig sty *Brook Cottage - Dining room and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Leanna Cavanagh until 8th October 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes